Borat Sagdiyev
Borat Sagdiyev is a character created by comedian Sacha Baron Cohen and appeared as a supporting character on Da Ali G Show before appearing as the titular main protagonist of the 2006 mockumentary movie Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan, also known as ''Borat ''for short. He was portrayed by Sacha Baron Cohen himself. Personality Borat is known for being very racist, misogynistic, anti-Semitic, ableistic, incest and seen as overall heavily contradicts the good manners and sophistication of the west, although tries very hard to learn. He is seemingly dim-witted although it was because he grew up in a society that is viewed as somewhat primitive. It is especially shown when his cultural background shocks the American people. Borat In the 2006 movie, Borat Sagdiyev is first introduced in his village of Kuczek in Kazakhstan. He shows his home in a small house and makes out with a girl named Natalya before turning to the camera to say that she is his sister. He then introduces his mother and claims that she is oldest in Kuczek as old as 43. And then shows his wife Oksana that he doesn't like. He shows us inside his house that doesn't contain anything more than a bed, VCR, a TV... and a cow? His hobbies include ping pong, sunburning and disco dance. He explains that although Kazakhstan is a glorious country, it has problems such as the economy, socially and Jews. So he got a mission from the president of Kazakhstan to go to US and A to learn about their culture so he can bring everything he has learned to make it better for Kazakhstan. When Borat and his manager Azamat Bagatov arrives to New York they take the train, where Borat is used to always greet to anyone he sees. When they are about to get off the train, Borat's briefcase opens and a chicken flies out of it. He manages to capture it and puts it back. When they arrive to a hotel they get a room on an upper floor. When the clerk takes him to the elivator, Borat mistakes the elevator for being his room. But the clerk takes him o his real room. Borat then washes his face in the toilet. One night, Borat watches television and sees Pamela Anderson from Baywatch. He falls obsessively in love with her and convice Azamat that they must drive to California, but doesn't mention Pamela. Borat takes one driving lession and buys an ice-cream truck for $700. During their trip, they stop by several places to continue making their documentary. On a flea market, Borat finds a Baywatch magazine and he deludes himself by thinking this means Pamela loves him back. They find a house to stay in over the night. But once they find out that the owners are Jewish, Borat and Azamat becomes terrified. In the middle of the night, two woodlice enter the room and they think it's the jews who have changed disguise, so they throw money at them and escapes the house. Borat decides to get some kind of protection, so he buys a black bear. Azamat tells Borat that they must learn about fine dining which, of course, goes wrong when Borat calls the prostitute Luenell. They are forced to leave but instead Borat and Luenell have a fun date. When he leaves her at her house, he explains that he loves Pamela instead and must search her up. On a hotel after taking a bath, Borat sees a naked Azamat masturbating to Pamela's magazine. Borat becomes mad and attacks him and reveals that they are only going to California because of Pamela. They have a naked fight and eventually runs away from the room into an audience on a ceremony and gets caught by the guards. The next morning, Borat wakes up and finds out that Azamat has left with all the money, Borat's passport and the bear, and all he left Borat was a bag containing the chicken, a ticket to Kazakhstan (but still without passport) and the Baywatch magazine, which he has cleaned since last night. Borat decides to continue to make the documentary without Azamat. He manages to drive a few miles before running out of gas. He jumps on a ride with three drunk students. Borat tells them that Pamela is his new wife and shows them a dvd-tape of her. When they turn it on, it shows Pamela giving a man a blowjob which leaves Borat to be heartbroken. He leaves the gang and makes up a fire in seemingly the middle of nowhere. He burns down the sex-tape and the Baywatch magazine, but accidently sets his ticket on fire. He is about to kill and eat the chicken but changes his mind and lets it go, and cries himself to sleep. He wakes up and it turns out he slept beside a church. He goes in to ask if they can help him with his hard time. He "forgiven" and takes a bus with some christians and finally arrives to California. He unexpectedly finds Azamat at a Hollywood cosplay and fights him and calls him a traitor, but quickly forgives him. To redeem himself, Azamat helps Borat marry Pamela and tells him that she will be signing a book. Borat arrives to the book signing and tries to kidnap Pamela. She runs away and Borat comes after her but is arrested. When taking a bus to the airport, Borat realizes that the real beauty in his life was Luenell, so he marries her in Kazakhstan. Borat explains that Kazakhstan have done big improvements since he returned, such as they are no longer anti-Semitic and that they are christians now. He then has his whole village waving goodbye to the camera. Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Adventurers Category:Anti Hero Category:Unwanted Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Sophisticated Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Heroic Liars Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Spouses Category:Betrayed Category:Parents Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Symbolic Category:Paranoid Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Pacifists Category:Extremists Category:Controversial Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains